This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved ground strip construction for use with telephone subscriber circuit connector blocks which are mounted upon a mainframe in axially aligned relation, the ground strip construction of each block being interconnectible in serial fashion to provide communication to a source of ground potential. Ground strip provision in telephone connector blocks are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which materially improve both ease of manufacture, and, more importantly, ease in installation.
On mainframes carrying a relatively large number of connector blocks in closely spaced relation, difficulty has been experienced in providing a grounding strip which will conveniently communicate with each of the subscriber circuits, and be accessible for connection to a source of ground potential, usually the mainframe itself. In the past, the problem has been solved by providing separate protector blocks carrying individual protector modules. This solution effectively reduces the available subscriber circuit density, and adds to the cost of each subscriber circuit installation. A more desirable solution is the provision of a ground strip for each connector block, but in such case, means must be provided for interconnecting such strips to a grounded conductor. When the connector blocks are mounted upon the mainframe in aligned abutting relation, the provision of a ground strip spanning all of the blocks and interconnected with each of them is not readily accomplished.